Limyra and Tychee (A double love story)
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Tygra and Cheetara meet at a young age and fall in love over the years. Lion-o and Pumyra meet at a young age as well and fall in love. Claudius sees this and has the two couples married. Then Thundera falls and the two couples escape. The Thundercats must defeat Mum-Ra and make many discoveries along the way. Rated M to play it safe for later content that may be adult.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Tygra the adopted oldest prince was a fine young man and strong one he was and fine tiger too he had a sweetheart. A female cheetah cleric named Cheetara. She was very lovely and both of them knew each other at a young age. They saw each other often and loved each other very much.

Lion-o was the youngest and prince heir being the biological son of the king. He was strong and brave like his brother and also had a kind heart helping those in Thundera who needed help. He often gave bread and food to the hungry in Thundera with a couple of guards help. Lion-o also had a sweetheart. A female medic puma named Pumyra. She was lovely and kind with strong will of her own. The two of them knew each other since childhood and loved each other very much.

Claudius the king saw his sons blossoming romances and decided for them to have a big double wedding for them both. It made him happy to see his sons happy. Both princes and their loves were happy to here this.

They got ready for it Claudius had already lift the marriage law because he wanted his sons to marry for love like he did. It was perfect. The wedding bells were ringing and all the kingdom came everyone was so excited. They were eager to see the wedding.

They saw Tygra and Cheetara kiss and they were amazed and after that Lion-o and Pumyra kissed and they cheered. It was big celebration all the people danced, ate and drank wine. They celebrated deep into the night and then went home.

Soon things began to change. Grune came back a couple of weeks later.

Tygra wanted to know if he found the tiger clan that went missing ten years ago and Lion-o wanted know about technology. Grune said no to both.

Lion-o and Tygra didn't know what to think. They wished their was a a way to find out the truth but right now there was a celebration and it should be enjoyed. After two lizards were released the next evening Grune lead an attack on Thundera with the lizards he was a a traitor.

'Panthro' stabbed the king in the back. Just before the king died he saw it was Mum-Ra not Panthro. "No matter what happens you both made me proud today, and if Panthro is still out there find him and he will help you. Lion-o forgive me for not seeing you were going to be a fine king all along just by being you, our people will look to you and Pumyra now, I love you my sons," Claudius said and died.

The four cats managed to escape and save Jaga and get the sword of omens and gauntlet of omens. Jaga stayed behind to hold them back. They met another tiger a white one name Bengali who was black smith who aided them. "Come on!" Pumyra said.

The next day they held a funeral pyre for Claudius.

"Farewell father," Lion-o said.

"May you rest in peace," Tygra said.

Lion-o was plenty angry about what happened. They headed off to find the lizards despite Jaga's orders to find the book of omens. Two kittens followed them. Their names were Wilykat and Wilykit they both lost their family before the went to Thundera themselves. (But that story comes a little a later,)

Lion-o and the other met the fishmen and helped them despite the loss of their captain. They were kind enough to give them about.

"About these two stowaways," Tygra said.

"Well I'm going to babysit but it's good thing they proved they can take care of themselves." Lion-o said.

"Yes!" the kittens said.

"Now let's head for the book of omens," Lion-o said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

They were in a dark forest. Trying to stay ahead of the lizards which isn't an easy thing to do on foot.

"You don't have to do it if your scared," Wilykat said.

"I'm not scared it's just," Wilykit said.

"Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat!" Wilykat said.

"Alright I'll do it!" Wilykit said and kissed the froog and it shot it's tongue and she freaked out. The froog hopped away. "Ew," she said.

"I knew it, Wilykit loves the froog, Wilykit loves the froog," Wilykat said.

"No I don't you dared me!" Wilykit shouted and started chasing him.

"In the blink of an eye," Lion-o said.

"Hmm?" Pumyra asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about my father I thought he'd live forever you know and now we have nothing," Lion-o said.

"I wouldn't say that we have each other, and we have hope," Pumyra said. "Most of all Lion-o you have a wife who loves you," she said.

Lion-o and Pumyra leaned in close almost kissing and Snarf jumped in his face. "Hey!" Lion-o said. "This better be good Snarf," he said.

Snarf meowed and making a fuss and Tygra saw the lizard army was coming. "It's the entire lizard army." Cheetara said. "Just give word Lion-o," she said.

"We must fall back," Lion-o said.

"Thundercats never run from a fight," Tygra said.

"It's only to buy us time to think of a plan." Lion-o said.

They ran into the briar. "Boy talk about thorny," Bengali said.

"No time for jokes Bengali," Cheetara said.

"Sorry," Bengali said.

They heard something. "What is that?" Cheetara asked.

"It sure is pretty," Bengali said.

"It sounds like singing," Pumyra said.

They came into a clearing and saw a small group of flower like people. They were scared and little one came running up. "Hey I never seen you before are you from here in the briar? What is that thing in your hand did you make it? Do you come from seeds too?" he asked. "You aren't the same as the others are you some kind of pet?" he asked. "What is that red crystal? How tall are you? Why are you covered with hair? What..?' he said when Lion-o covered his mouth with his finger.

"Okay slow down you sound like me when I was your age," Lion-o said.

Everyone started to laugh at that. "You already met young Emerick we are the Petalars we come from a far off paradise called the garden, then one day wind like none in our recorded history swept through our land and carrying the entire Petalar race across the sky and to the briar where we have been stranded for generations." the Petalar said.

"We have a map it's very old it will take us to the cliff of winds which will blow us back home." Emerick said.

"We'll help you," Lion-o said.

Emerick grabbed Lion-o's hair and cheered.

They started to search for the cliff of winds as the Lizards sent in their tracking specialists into the briar after them and setting it on fire. They defeated the specialist and the Petalars got to the cliff of winds to go home and they saw Emerick die happily after telling him life is about the journey not the destination.

They bravely fought the lizards and then heard roaring sound and tank came barreling through sending the lizards running. A cat came out of the tank. "Who are you?" Lion-o said.

"Name's Panthro," Panthro said.

They were glad to see him alive and he joined them after their adventure at cloud peak mine.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

It had been a couple of weeks since they retrieved the book of omens. Tygra and Cheetara and Lion-o and Pumyra were busy making love on occasion. "Whoa," Bengali said as he and Panthro covered the kittens ears at a couple of loud roars.

"Hey why are you covering our ears?" Wilykit asked.

"Because you two are too young to hear that," Panthro said.

They made it to the elephant village and they were looking for the stone which was in the astral plane. Anet stopped Lion-o and Tygra before entering. "I have vision soon each of you two will see and experience different things. The continuing of love, pains of separation, happy reunions and something very precious," Anet said.

The brothers were curious about that and went through.

Lion-o got the stone and they headed out and soon Pumyra was captured.

"Don't worry Lion-o we will save her," Tygra said.

Lion-o and Tygra were looking for a short cut through snowy mountains. "I think I know this place," Tygra said.

"Are you sure?" Lion-o asked.

"Positive," Tygra said.

"Is it those flashbacks again?" Lion-o asked when he looked at Tygra.

"Yes," Tygra said. "Now let's go and find the short cut." he said.

Lion-o threw a snowball at him. Tygra turned around. "You almost never admit when your wrong," Lion-o said.

"You almost never act your age," Tygra said.

Lion-o threw another snowball and Tygra growled. "Lion-o!" he said and threw on at him. Lion-o shook himself off. Tygra started to laugh.

"Okay, it's on," Lion-o said.

The two brothers forgot about scouting head and started to have a snowball fight. They heard something. "Hey what's that?' Lion-o asked.

They went ahead a little. "Look tracks," Lion-o said. "But what made them?" he asked.

"I don't know but I feel I have seen these tracks before." Tygra said and had harsh flashback. "I still have these flashbacks even though Anet tells me to let them come they never come all together for complete understand they always come in bits an pieces," he said.

"Calm down Tygra, I think we don't want to run into what made these tracks," Lion-o said. "AH-CHOO!" he sneezed.

"Bless you," Tygra said.

There was rumbling. "Avalanche!" they said and took cover.

"Sorry," Lion-o said.

"It's not your fault it was loud sneeze," Tygra said.

"I hope we find that short cut," Lion-o said.

"We found something look," Tygra said.

There was a cave and they went inside and cloaked figures came up. "Welcome it's nice to have visitors and we heard the avalanche are you alright?" one of them asked.

"Yes we're fine, my brother and I mean no harm we're lost and..." Lion-o said.

"I don't think we're lost," Tygra said.

"Not now Tygra!" Lion-o said.

"Tygra?" they said sound surprised.

"Your name is Tygra?" one of them asked.

"You ask as if you know me," Tygra said.

"I am Caspin of the Tiger clan we hoped for a long time for this day to come," Caspin said lowering his hood. "I know your father will be really happy to see you and the whole clan will celebrate." he said.

They were lead to room Caspin opened the door. "Look who it is lord Javan." Caspin said.

Javan saw Tygra and got up from his throne and walked over. "Tygra is that really you?" Javan asked.

"My name is Tygra," Tygra said.

Javan saw the birthmark on Tygra's shoulder. "It is you! My son!" Javan said throwing his arms around him. "I thought you were dead," he said.

"I thought my father was dead the only parent I could remember and here you are alive." Tygra said.

Both tigers were crying happy to be reunited. "I knew deep in my heart you were still alive." Javan said. "When you went missing after the Fangstire attacked I sent out a search party for you. But when Caspin found your cloak by the river we thought you drowned." he said.

"I did fall in the river but I didn't drown, I swept away by the river. I managed to swim to the riverbank in the garden of the royal Thunderian palace the king and queen found me and took me in because all I could remember was my name and age." Tygra said.

"We are together now that is all that matters." Javan said.

"Yes it is," Tygra said.

"So why are you guys here?" Lion-o asked.

"After the great mutiny the first lord of the Thundercats Leo asked the other cat clans to claim territories of their own to represent each clan of Thundera and all of them will be part of Thundera and protected by Thundera. We tigers were one of the most valuable parts of the Thundercats we settled in these mountains and survived in the harsh conditions." Javan said.

A bit later Tygra introduced his wife Cheetara too his father. "Son you met her when you were a year and half old, she is the daughter of the cheetah clan chief." Javan said and showed them where the cheetah clan lived.

"Hopefully we might come across it," Lion-o said.

"Yes I want to reunite with my family too," Cheetara said.

"I just hope to reunite and be with Pumyra again." Lion-o said.

"You will don't worry Lion-o," Tygra said. Lion-o smiled at Tygra.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Pumyra was with the slaves in the pit and remembered being in the mining operation in mount Plun-darr. She hoped everything was going okay.

Meanwhile the other Thundercats made it to dog city. "Here we are dog city," Lion-o said.

"Let's just grab the supplies and get out of here, I got some bad memories of this town." Panthro said.

"You have been uneasy all morning what happened here Panthro?" Lion-o asked.

"Forget kid I don't want to give you nightmares." Panthro said.

The twins went wandering off with Snarf while the others looked for supplies. "Hey guys," Tygra said. The other Thundercats came over to see what was up. "Look at this," he said.

"It's Pumyra," Lion-o said.

"She must've survived when Mum-Ra's army kidnapped her," Cheetara said.

"Now all she has to do is survive the pit," Panthro said.

Lion-o and the others made it to the pit. Where they met Dobo an old friend of Panthro's. Lion-o was caught trying to free his wife and was locked up. "Dobo that is our king and queen," Panthro said.

Lion-o and Pumyra were forced to fight a large robot together. The two of them came out victorious and shared a kiss to celebrate. Dobo saw how they had each other's back and was told by Panthro why he left.

Now they could free the other cat slaves. After they freed the slaves the were fixing up a flying machine the twins named the Feliner. The Thundertank was badly damaged and Jorma was fixing it.

They made it to Avista. Mum-Ra attacked and had Vultaire steal the stone for him. If it wasn't for Panthro everyone would've been doomed. Everyone was in one piece. "Lion-o you have may lost a lot but you have gained much more you gave these animals something to believe in, now let's get the last stone," Wilykit said.

"Yes and we will always have a chance to get back the tech stone," Wilykat said.

Lion-o held his sword up high and Pumyra kissed him.


End file.
